


Hide And Wait

by Lillipad760



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean Needs A Hug, Dream Sex, Feelings, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mention of John - Freeform, Pining, Possessive Dean, Tags Are Fun, close as fuck Dean and Cas, like every where, rather deserves one, these two are thick headed dorks that I love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are pining over one another to what seems like no avail. Mary has wanted them together for years. This is the story of how they both start to slip up until they realize that they both feel in love. Then they hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pining is hard

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know that if you see random italics then that means it's someones inner most thoughts. Also, any mistakes you can bring to my attention are welcome, as are suggestions. <3 now lay back and enjoy the story~

It had been way too long since Dean had seen Cas. Way too freaking long. It had been over 72 hours! Now, Dean just started to admit he was bisexual, but that’s a huge step in life. His overly judgmental(and dumbly homophobic father) had recently left to go be a "real father" to his "fully male son" Adam, leaving Dean safe to be himself. That was until he fell in love with his best friend of 10 years. Well, now that he thinks about that… He’s been in love for around 2 years. Damn it! Back to the point, it’s been too long. Too freakin' long.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas missed Dean. He was currently walking home from the store since he needed food at his "home", which was more of a storage unit at this point. The sidewalk was peaceful and the trees that lined it gave it a nice shade. He would normally be forcing Dean to carry his bags but the older boy wasn't there. It had already been 73 hours and 15 minutes since they’d been together. They were close friends, and Cas was openly gay by now. Not to mention completely upside down and inside out, head-over-heels for his way out of his league-best friend. He was getting pissed at the world for letting him fall in love with his best friend just to let him see how undeniable straight he was. Until he wasn't anyways. Dean  had recently came out to being bisexual. Luckily, some chance is chance enough for Castiel. He seems to be spending much more time thinking about the green eyed boy than he used to. It's been at least 4 years since Cas realized he loved Dean in more than a brotherly way. The pair had met in first grade. They were in all the same classes and were almost always put into partners together, and after a while they grew to truly get along until they were practically inseparable. 

    When Cas first went over to his house he was met with the kindest person to ever exist, Mrs. Winchester, though she insisted on being called Mary. Cas' parents left very frequently and only came home to wash/pick up cloths, so he practically raised himself with a little help from his older bother Michael. That was, until he left too, never to return from England where he chose to live. So that's to show how amazed Cas was at how constant and enjoyable Mary's presence was in her home and in her family. Not to mention how accepting she was of Cas and Dean's strong bond and friendship. Cas remembers how she used to look at the pair when they ran around together, the way she always insisted that he stay longer, the fact that he never had to sleep on the floor nor air-mattress because she let him share Dean's bed. Now that Cas is older, 15 to be exact, he knows that Mary has always wanted Dean and Cas to be in a relationship, or as Sam puts it, she "ships" the two. Unfortunately, he has to board that ship as well. The thought of Dean and him together like that, though far fetched, always found a way to make Castiel very happy. Cas can't say he felt bad when Mary got a divorce. John was just so mean and abusive that after he hit Dean for sleeping in the same bed as Castiel, she forced him to either shape up or ship out, tired of his drinking and rude behavior. Apparently, he chose to go ruin another family he had accidentally made when he cheated on Mary a few years back. At least now the Winchester household is 100% safe, fun, and free. Thinking of. 

Cas reached into his pocket and found texts from both Dean and Mary. Guess he won't have to miss Dean for long. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well 74 hours and 50 minutes might be a new record! I'm surprised the two of you lasted that long without seeing each other! Let's just be glad you're both here now!" Mary said as she put more popcorn over the stove to cook. "I think we should have a movie night while Sam's out with Jess. Why can't we enjoy a little date night ourselves!?" 

"Well it's not a date mom, but it still sounds wonderful. I'm just going to take Cas up to my room for a little while if you don't mind." Dean moved to give Mary a kiss on the brow on his way toward the stairs, pulling Cas with him. Cas too gave Mary a quick kiss as he was dragged away.

"If you want to talk to him that bad you can just say so. And don't be a Cas-hog for too long ok?!" She yelled up the stairs after them. 

Once they closed the door they both took their usual places, Cas on the bed leaning against the swirled wood headboard and Dean straddling his rolly desk chair facing Cas, spinning in a circle ever few moments. 

"Sorry about Mom. She's still pretty persistent, no matter how much she sees you."  _But I still want you all to myself sometimes._ The thought is enough to make Dean blush so he spins in his chair to try to hide it. He knows he's in deep with Cas, but he is still too scared to make any sort of move on the blue eyed boy. He remembers when they were in 4th grade and Meg had a crush on Cas. Cas was so disgusted, scared, and shy that he would hide behind Dean when ever she showed up. Dean remembers how cute he was clutching to Dean's arm and peeking out at his green eyes with his equally blue ones. He remembers telling Meg to go away and stop torturing his friend, remembers the rushing feeling to protect Cas. Dean still thinks it's cute how whenever a girl, or the occasional guy, will flirt with Cas, he still just hides behind Dean slightly with a blush on his face. He fills with pride knowing that Cas feels so safe with him. It only makes sense, they practically live together. Dean looks to Cas' two drawers in Dean's dresser. They're filled with clothes and even some toiletries for when he stays over, which is practically every night. Cas' toothbrush is in the bathroom, right next to Dean's _where it belongs._ Dean needs to get out of this line of thinking if he ever wants to get over Cas. 

 "So what did you want to talk with me about? You don't just drag me up here like that for no reason." Cas looks at Dean's face. Not the right expression for "I need to talk to you Cas, alone." _Well, let's try again._ "No. You don't want to talk. You wanted to get away. What happened Dean?" That's the right face for wanting space from Mary.

"I feel like Mom only lets me hang out with you so much because she wants to see you. Sometimes I want to just, ya know, _hangout_ with  _you._ " 

"It's because she sees me as a son." _More reasonably a son-in-law._ "I do wish I could have more time to be quirky and weird without the fear of anyone judging me."

"Well, I judge you. I judge you all the time."

"Ya well, you know _how_ to judge me." 

"That doesn't make any sense Cas."

"Shut up Dean, you know what I mean."

"Maybe I don't know."

" _Dean!"_ After a while of back and forth, they started talking about school, from teachers they like to students they don't. Soon they decided to go give Mary some company. 

"There you boys are! I told you not to be a Cas-hog for too long!" 

"Well, we weren't gone for very long." 

"Still, Cas didn't spend the night here I was worrying all night every night! I'm just s used to him being here, not in that big house all alone and unguarded." 

"Cas is perfectly capable of taking care of himself for a couple of nights! It's his choice if he sleeps here or at his parents' house." Dean looked to Cas for some help. Luckily, he understood. _He always does._

"I'm very sorry for the worry I caused. I promise to text or call before bed when I don't sleep here. That said, I need to give you all some space every once in a while. I think I should give you all some time to be a family."

"You are family." Dean and Mary say in unison.

"Look, as long as you check in when you're not here, you can move in for all I care! I'm sure we can buy another bed and put it in one of the extra junk rooms for you. Or if you don't want to do that, you can just officially move in with Dean!" And whispering to Cas she adds, "He doesn't like to talk about it but he loves to cuddle."

"Mooom!" 

"Ok, ok. Now I made a ton of popcorn and we have a bunch of chocolate and ice cream for movie night. You can eat whatever." The boys both put on evil grins and started to move towards the kitchen. "AFTER you eat two pieces of pizza at least EACH!" Mary calls after them, shaking her head with a fond smile on her face. 

 

 

 


	2. Pining Also Takes a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More endless pining.

Movie night was fun. Mary, Cas, and Dean watched How To Train Your Dragon and ate junk until they couldn't fit any more food for fear of passing out. Or combustion. 

"Well, as soon as we can move we should clean up and head off to bed. Sam should be back any minute now so as soon as he comes home we all go to bed. Deal?"

"Deal." Both boys say as they struggle to get up and start gathering the dishes to be cleaned and put up. In-between putting the rest of the ice cream away and putting the last clean bowl in the cupboard, Sam comes home.

"Hey, Cas. Dean, Mom." He gives Cas and Dean hugs and Mary a kiss as well as a tight hug.

"I think Sam's taller than you Dean! When did _that_ happen?" 

"Come on Cas! Not funny!" The two chase each other, using the towels they were using for dishes as makeshift weapons. 

"Alright, you two noodle heads, time for bed!" They didn't even realize how tired they were until considering sleep.

"Ya sounds good."

"I'm in." They then said good night and went upstairs to get ready for the night. As they went upstairs to brush their teeth, Dean couldn't help but wonder if Cas would mind staying here forever. He was already here more than not. Cas has stayed over weeks in a row without going to his parents' house. And that's another thing, it's not "Cas' house" or "the Novak's". It's Cas' parents' house. Everyone refers to here as Cas' home. Hell, half the kids at school already call Cas "Winchester"! 

"What are you thinking so hard about Dean? I don't want you to hurt yourself," Cas said with a smirk. He could tell that Dean was really pondering something because he had been standing there with his toothbrush in his mouth, just sitting in his mouth not moving at all. 

"Oh. oh! Shit, um, just thinking about what mom said. You moving in and all that. I've already cleared another drawer for you, so you can bring more stuff. And the bed mom got us er um, _me_ when I turned 12 is more than big enough for the both of us. Just, if you want to move in then we already have the space for you."  _by my side._

"I'll have to get my parents to agree, but they don't care what I do. They are currently in Russia looking for this special paint they want for their Hawaiian beach house I've yet to see."

 "I really hope you can move in Cas. It would be nice to have you here all the time." Dean was almost scared Cas wouldn't be able to live with him, but he had a point about his parents not caring much for him. 

"I hope I can too." Cas wanted to always sleep in Dean's bed, to never have to leave, to never have to be far from Dean or his protection. 

   They finished brushing their teeth and went to go put on sleeping clothes. Dean just stripped down to just boxers, whereas Cas preferred to keep in one of Dean's old and baggy shirts as well as boxers. He would never tell the other boy, but it was so he could be completely enveloped in Dean and his sent. It brought Cas extreme comfort.

   Mary wasn't joking about the cuddling either. Every night Cas would wake up to the feeling of strong arms and legs twisted up with his own. Once, Cas woke up in the middle of the night because Dean was tossing and turning so much, but when Cas tried to go get him some water before waking him up, Dean turned over and immediately grabbed at Cas mumbling about "have to keep Cas safe", and "must protect you" in his sleep. So instead of going to get water, Cas had stayed there and talked to Dean until he fell calmly asleep again, stroking the older boy's light gold-brown hair. It's no wonder Cas fell in love with him.

Dean was still thinking about Cas moving in while he slipped into bed. It could be like this every night! Just him and Cas and one bed, another's warmth to accompany his own. It would be magical. Of course, he would have to work harder to control his crush on Cas, not to mention the dreams he's been having lately... But none-the-less, Dean wants Cas to move in. He can only hope that the Novak parents are open to the idea of fully getting rid of their son. Dean watched as Cas slipped off his shirt and reach for a shirt he had given to Cas. Dean sometimes wishes that Cas would just sleep without a shirt, but that doesn't happen. Just as Cas was getting into his side of the bed(The right side), Mary knocked on the door, making both of the teens jump momentarily. 

"Alright, night you two. Remember to not get too handsy!" 

"We love you too Mom, Gosh!" Dean said laughing as he heard her walk away.  _Wouldn't mind if we could..._ "What does she think we do anyways?"

"Sex probably," Cas said as he looked over at Dean, hoping to have made him blush or show some form of being affected.  _Perfection!_ The older boy was flushed and made a hard swallow. Dean looked gorgeous when he got embarrassed like that.

"Haha ya. Som'thing like that." Dean looked away, not wanting Cas to see him blushing. Even after all the years they've spent together, it's the one thing he doesn't like Cas to see about him. He didn't like the fact that he blushed so easily, let alone that he blushed at all. But it's not his fault this time! Cas, the boy of his  _dreams_ , had just mentioned having sex together. How is one  _supposed_ to react to that?!?!? Instead of thinking about this any more than he had to, not wanting to suffer the consequences, Dean went to turn off the light. As he got back into bed he realized that he had never gotten bored of just sleeping next to Cas. That's when it hit him that he could spend the rest of his life just... with Cas. Just sleeping innocently in a bed next to him. Not like there was anything he could do to stop his feelings anyways besides pretend they don't exist. 

"Well night Cas, in the morning it's your turn to choose what we do for the day." The two once had an argument about why Dean always dictated what they did, so Dean, not liking Cas being upset, told him that they would forever take turns choosing what they did. Cas had gratefully agreed, and the rest was history. 

"Mm, I have a few ideas. You, on the other hand, might not like it all too well." 

"Come on Cas, don't be like that. I'm sure I'll have fun. You always pick activities we both enjoy" 

"Don't try to think too hard about it though, Dean. Oh wow, are you ok? Are you thinking again? That must hurt a lot..."

"Ya, ya I am Cas. Got a killer headache too." 

"Oh, does the big baby want an Aspirin? I can go grab one for you." 

"Ya, you ought to do that. And a glass of water for the both of us as well?"

"Sure. I'll be right back  _darling._ " Cas said with a sarcastic tone as he got up to grab them some water, both boys smiling from their playful banter. He was glad they could have conversations comfortably like that. Back and forth without either of them getting hurt. It was nice. Really nice. Cas could see himself talking like that with Dean for the rest of their lives, preferably with kissing afterward. But that's another chapter to this fantasy. When Cas reached the kitchen, he found Mary dancing around with headphones in getting a glass of milk to plop in the microwave. When she finally noticed him being there she took out one of her headphones so they could talk.

"Hey Cas, grabbing water for you and Dean?"

"Ya, I guess it's my turn to get it, but tomorrow I'm going to force Dean to get up and do it." 

"Good." She said laughing slightly. Dean let Cas pamper him sometimes and it was good that Castiel forced him to do things for the both of them sometimes. "Hey, can we talk real quick?" Mary had noticed a long time ago that her boys were in love with each other. She had recently noted that it's only getting worse with time, so she set out to solve it. No matter how many times she's hinted or pushed, she gets nothing. So Mary decided that a head-on approach would have to work. 

"Yes, of course. What's up?" Cas knew where this was going. It was about Dean. He wasn't sure what exactly, he just knew it was about Dean. 

"Well, I know you're in love with Dean for starters." She looked to Cas to see his reaction. Not disgust, always a good sign, but a face of guilt. Perfect. "Now don't say anything just yet. I'm glad you have fallen for my boy! I'm not going to give you a hard time about it either. Now, am I right here?"

"Yes."

"Ok good. Anyways, I know you won't believe me, but he's in love with you as well. Now, before you object, try faking falling asleep and see how he is in his sleep. He's always been so honest in his sleep. The first word he ever said was "Mama", and he was sleeping at the time! So just hear me out. See what he says." Before Cas could reply, Mary gave him a wink, grabbed her milk from the microwave, and went to bed. 


	3. Things are working out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries out Mary's advice. The outcome is positive, but now Cas must ask Dean out.

In a slightly stunned faze, Cas grabbed the two waters, and went upstairs to Dean. Mary's idea was a strange request, but it seemed to make sense. Cas knows how Dean gets when he's asleep. Many times he had woken up to find Dean talking, tossing, and turning. If something had happened earlier that day, while dreaming Dean would voice how he truly felt. That's just how the older boy worked. Cas knew Dean was too worried about everyone to tell them if something was really bothering him, but while he was in dreamland, the truth came out. When Cas finally got back he was almost hoping Dean would already be asleep. Unfortunately, the sandy-haired boy was too determined to say goodnight to Cas. Or to get his water.

"There you are. I was getting worried. Wouldn't want that black-hole in the kitchen to get you." 

"Well the "black-hole" was your mother and she did stop me on my way here."

"Well, what did she want?"

"Just wanted to tell me that she meant it when she said I should move in." 

"Well you should ya know." Dean really wanted Cas to move in. It would be as though they were really dating and moving in together. Dean really needed to stop thinking like this if he was to ever get a pleasant nights rest. He's had many wet dreams with Cas right there, but he always just deflects it as being nightmares or with some random chick. Cas wasn't the worlds heaviest sleeper, so one of these days he was going to moan Cas' name and would never see the angelic boy again. 

"As long as my parents continue to not give a shit about me then were already there. Here's your water." Cas already knew he was moving in because if his parents told him he couldn't, he was taking his stuff and moving anyways. "I hate it there, no one is ever around but me, I get the money for food through the mail, and they let me pay the bills online. I feel like a house-sitter. I've never gone on one trip with them, but they're always traveling. It's like they forget I exist. I'm there son for crying out loud! Did they ever love me!? I don't remember the last time either of my parents told me they loved me!" 

"Cas calm down buddy. They treat you like crap, which is why we want you here. Just drink your water, get in bed and I'll sing to you until you fall asleep. I know you like my voice, so that would help you relax. Mkay?" Cas didn't think it was fair that he had to try not to fall asleep with Dean singing to him. Is that even possible? 

"Thank you, Dean. That should help." Cas then slithered into bed and downed about half of his water, putting the other half on the bedside for later. He then cuddled into Dean's out-stretched arm and waited for his torture to begin. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better" Cas worked on evening out his breath and slowly closing his eyes,  _Dean's voice is so pleasant._ It seemed to be working, though. Dean's voice was getting softer, and he was stroking Cas' hair trying to sooth him. Cas then relaxed all his muscles and tried not to move around too much. 

"So let it out and let it in. Hey Jude, begin You're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you. Hey Jude, you'll do The movement you need is on your shoulder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah" Dean stopped singing when he was sure Cas was asleep. Dean turned off the light, never letting go of Cas. "Love you." He mumbled under his breath as he snuggled closer to the dark haired boy, and fell asleep in the comfortable silence. 

After Dean started to mumble in his sleep, Cas knew it was ok to open his eyes. He moved a bit to be more comfortable, causing Dean to stir, but luckily not waking him up. Cas had heard him whisper, "Love you." and he didn't know what to think about that. The more important thing was the fact that he was starting to toss about, which meant the talking was next. He didn't have to wait long luckily.

"Mm- shouldn't do this, Sammy's gonna come back." Cas couldn't tell if this was a sex dream or a nightmare. Dean could be so confusing sometimes. " _Cas_ Give a dude a warning. y' can't just _do_ that." Well, at least he knows he's in the dream, apparently upsetting Dean. Great. This wasn't working. Dean wasn't voicing what he was supposed to, and Cas couldn't tell a thing.  

" _Uuuuughn!_ Right there,  _Cas!_ Mmmg GOD!!" Ok. Now we've gotten somewhere. _This is good, I can work with this_. Seems like Dean likes Cas just fine, preferably doing something to his cock it seems. Cas wanted to test some stuff out, just to see how far Dean's attractions ran. 

"You like that Dean? Want more? Or do you want me to go before Sam gets back?" This might be fun. 

"Mno. Stay. We don't even have to continue, just  _please_ don't leave." Wow. That was sweet, making Cas feel all sorts of things trying to figure out what exactly Dean was dreaming about. 

"What do you want me to do? Want me to suck you off, sloppy and fast? Or maybe you wanna watch me open myself up for you." Dean moaned at the last one, rubbing his hips against Cas.  _There we are._  "I'm going to open my hole until it's just dripping for you, but I'll do it slow. So slow it tortures you more than me." Cas was wondering just what he would do when Dean wakes up. How would he get Dean and himself to become romantically involved? Should he just wait until Mary hinted at something, and just agree instead of denying? He wasn't sure how to go about this. He'd figure it out in the morning. Now, he was going to sleep because he already got the information he needed. He snuggled into Dean and fell asleep. 

* * *

Dean became aware in his room, not yet realizing this was a dream. He knew Sam and Mom were out, so it was just him and Cas, his boyfriend. 

"Hey Dean, it's been a while since we were all alone. What ever shall we do? I was thinking, just how much I miss that big cock of yours. Preferably in my mouth. Right. Now." Dean could only nod, already too lost to talk at the filthy, hot words from his boyfriend's mouth. 

Cas didn't hesitate. He pushed Dean onto his bed and immediately started to remove Dean's clothing. As soon as his boxers were pulled down, Cas started sucking in earnest. Just as Dean was starting to get lost in ecstasy, he remembered he had plans with Sam today. He had to stop Cas now or he wouldn't be able to later. 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Sammy's gonna come back." Instead of replying, Cas just took all of Dean in one go and sucked as hard as he dared. He made a smirk around Dean's cock at the reaction he got. " _Cas_  Give a dude a warning. y' can't just  _do_ that." 

"Oops. Well, I'm going to suck your cock now. Fair warning, I'm good at it." Dream Cas then got back to work. Bobbing his head, and swirling his tongue around the head, paying extra attention to the nerves under the head and the slit. 

" _Uuuuughn!_ Right there,  _Cas!_ Mmmg GOD!!" Another smirk from Cas at that. Being the coy bastard he was, he had to pop off and say the _dumbest_ thing ever.

"You like that Dean? Want more? Or do you want me to go before Sam gets back?" He is so _not_ leaving yet! 

"No! Stay. We don't even have to continue, just  _please_ don't leave." Dean really did want to see Cas. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, and he wanted to see Cas as much as he could now. 

"What do you want me to do? Want me to suck you off, sloppy and fast? Or maybe you wanna watch me open myself up for you." At that thought, all Dean could do was moan. "I'm going to open my hole until it's just dripping for you, but I'll do it slow. So slow it tortures you more than me." 

"Yess Cas please oh God yes please." Dean just rambled on and on pleading before he knew what he was doing. Cas slipped to the floor, grabbing a pillow on his way. He laid down with his left arm on a pillow, his ass in the air facing Dean, and his right hand lubed up and teasing at his hole. Dean's breath hitched when Cas slipped his first finger in in one go. Dean's mouth started to water as Cas started to pump the finger in and out with increasing speed. Soon he had two in, then three, with a lube break, and so on until he had four figures almost a blur in and out. He didn't stop until Dean was panting with pure want, and they were both hard and dripping. 

"Mm, come here Dean or I'll finish on my own." Dean snapped at that. He got up and removed Cas' fingers as gently as he could muster, lining himself up before they were even out of his way. Both boys moaned when Dean slide all the way inside, thrusting in little, teasing, jerks. "Dean if you don't start moving, I'm going to get up, shove you down, and ride you. Or I'll leave and finish elsewhere." Although the first thing sounded hot as fuck, Dean wasn't willing to risk it. His thrusts turned just shy of slamming into the slightly smaller boy. Luckily, there were no objections from either party, just sounds of pleasure and want. 

"Love you Cas. So much. Mine, all mine. Not Meg, not Hannah, Hell, not even April can have you. Balthazar can find another guy to harass. You are all mine Castiel." Dean's thrusts were beginning to falter, and Cas had begun jerking himself off in a sloppy rhythm, practically shaking with the effort to stay upright. 

"YesyesYES! All yours. Don't want anyone else, just you. Always you! MMMmmGOD!" They both just needed that extra nudge and they would be done. 

"Mine." Cas was cumming within a second of that word, and his spasms caused Dean to lose it as well.  

Dean woke up then sticky in uncomfortable places, sweaty all over, and worst of all, lined up with Cas in such a way that the other boy must have had to put up with some pretty uncomfortable sleep humping. Luckily Castiel was still asleep. So Dean wouldn't have to lose his best friend. Thank God! That's what he thought at least, until he saw the wet spot on Cas' boxers. Had his late night humping cause Cas to have an equally sexual dream of his own? If so was he in it? He'd never know that. Dean then removed his arms from around Cas' body as carefully as he could. Dean looked at the clock which read "6:30". Dean knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He then threw his boxers into the hamper and went to take a nice, long, warm shower before Cas woke up. 

 

 


	4. Broken

Cas woke up to an empty bed. He was sad and cold for a while until he remembered the night before. Cas glanced around the room for any sign of Dean. He didn't find the older boy, but he did see a pair of cum-stained boxers in the hamper that wasn't there the night before. _My plan must have worked._ Cas got up to stretch and head down for breakfast. He would talk to Dean later. 

"Morning Cas!" Mary sang with a wink. She thrust a heaping plate of pancakes and bacon at him on her way to give Sam his. "How did... Ya know go?" 

"Whatever you two are talking about, don't," Sam said through a mouthful of pancake. 

"You shush. This is important. Our OTP? It's about to become canon. AHH Ahh ahh, don't you start fangirling without me young man!" Whatever these two were talking about, Cas didn't want to know. 

"WELL, I got the result I was wanting, but I still have to worry about the actual conversation."

"Be careful, he doesn't like to talk about feelings like that." Cas also knew that Dean just didn't want his already stressed mother to be disappointed in him. Unfortunately, John had left a few scars that weren't physical. At least Dean had grown to trust Cas. 

"What's up?" Dean. Looked like he was fresh out of the shower too. damn it all to fucking...

"Not much. Just eating breakfast, or at least getting there." Cas flinched his plate to indicate what he meant. Cas could have sworn he heard Dean mumbled "Cute". Probably just wishful thinking. 

"Well, I wouldn't mind joining you, if you'll have me." _Does he have to phrase it like that?_

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mary handed Dean his plate, and sat at the head of the table, across from Sam. Cas then sat to Mary's right, and Dean sat in front of him. 

"What are you boys planning to do today? Neither of you has _anything_ to do." 

"Mom, what are you even hinting at? Do I even want to know?" 

"I'm just asking what you two are planning on doing all day without any company. Sam and I are going shopping after we head to the library. The point is we're not going to be here and you two are. I just wanna make sure you're not throwing any parties." That last remark was accompanied by a wink. 

"We're going to watch a movie of my choice, eat junk food until we drop, and who knows, we might even talk to each other," Cas said sarcastically before stuffing another piece of bacon into his mouth. "I'm also going to call my parents and see if I can move in here." With that last statement, everyone turned to look at him with words of congratulations and wishes of luck on their tongues. Dean especially looked pleased and even got up to give Cas a hug before he realized what he was doing.

"That's.. umm that's awesome Cas!" Dean said with what he could _feel_ was a blush. Cas seemed to do this easily to Dean. Everything the younger boy did was means for his cheeks to flush. 

"While your eye se- eye contact is wonderful, can that wait until mom and I leave?" Dean reluctantly tore his eyes away from the captivating blue ones before him. He then went back to his seat to eat in silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleaned and put away. Sam and Mary left with the promise to get stuff for Dean to make bubble pizza and pie. That left Cas, Dean, and all that they left unspoken, but could now say. Neither, of course, had the courage to do just that just yet. 

"If you're ready to call your parents then I'll loyally stay by your side. Hell, put them on speaker and if they step out of line they're gonna have to hear what I've got to say about it!" Cas got a fuzzy feeling when Dean got protective like that. He wished he could just kiss Dean senseless when he got like this... _Maybe soon._

"I would like that very much, Dean. Thank you." 

"Anytime Cas." Dean was perfectly aware that they were staring with longing again, but he just couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Exceptionally when they started to gravitate closer and closer until even the slightest push and they'd be kissing.

"Then I'll call them, put them on speaker, and you won't leave my side. Cas couldn't bare staring at Dean like that any longer, not without doing something he wasn't 100% ready for. He wanted to establish feelings first, then worry about the... other stuff. 

 "Whenever you're ready," Dean said lovingly. He didn't know how else to go about this situation. He could also tell there was something swirling in Cas' mind that wasn't there the night before.  _What if he found out about my dream and he's leaving me? What if he already knows he can't move in or he doesn't want to? What if..._

"It's ringing." Cas cut through his thoughts as though he knew they weren't happy, healthy ones. Before Dean could properly reply, Cas' phone call was answered. 

"What is it  _now_ Castiel?" Well, what a welcoming, concerned, caring mother she must be. Dean was already five seconds away from verbally attacking this bitch, and Cas hadn't even had the chance to speak yet!  _  
_

"Well I haven't called in a few weeks, but that's not why I called you. I was thinking because I practically live with the Winchesters anyways, I was thinking I could officially move in. Get out of your hair. Pretty much forever." Cas was going to ignore the knot in his throat. He really wished Dean would hold him through this, literally. He apparently opened his arms in invitation because one second he wants Deans physical presence and protection, and the next there are strong, guarding arms wrapped around his waist and a chest to rest his head on.  

"Look, we don't really care. I'll take care of the bills, which by the way, will be much lower without you." Before this woman could say any more, Dean spoke up. The need to stay by Cas' side far too great to ignore. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt and all, but your son isn't some.. some  _burden_ you've been assigned to deal with. Cas is a treasure and such a rare one too. There is no-one I trust nor respect more, and if you think you're gaining something by treating him like he doesn't matter, then you're wrong. Don't you want him? Don't care. I do. He's mine now, all mine. And I'm not going to ignore his existence. He's far too important for that. So Enjoy Russia you son of a bitch." And with that, Dean hung up, proud of himself. "I'm sorry if I went too far there Cas. I just couldn't take it. I can't just let them hurt you like that."

"Dean it's ok. Thank you. I would have lived the rest of my life letting them talk to me like that, but you would never let that happen. I appreciate that more than I can express. Let's go get my stuff and then we'll talk. We still have around three-ish hours left before anyone gets home." Dean only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. And with that, they went to go get Cas' things. 


	5. Everything

One moment they were at the door and the next they were pulling up into a very unfamiliar house. Cas was surprised at how distant this house was, even though he lived her for five consecutive years. It was a large, cream colored house, four stories not including the basement. It was a whole lot of "look at me" space that Cas found no need for. He was almost glad he didn't have to stay here that often. 

They walked up to the house, Dean grabbing the key hidden in what he called the mail thingy to the side of the door. They stepped through the door, into rooms upon empty rooms. Cas' room was on the third floor, on the far left of the stairs. He didn't even have that many possessions left in this house. Just clothing and a few posters. Cas and Dean worked together with little to no breaks just stuffing what little he had into boxes and carrying them down to the Impala. In total, he only had four. 

"You  _have_ pretty much already moved in huh?" Dean said with a pleased little smirk. He loved the fact that Cas would never sleep in a bed that wasn't his own anymore. It gave him a sense of pride to know that no matter when it was, Cas would be under his covers, under his roof, under his care. It was glorious to bask in that feeling, but he had to drive Cas, Cas' stuff, and himself home. 

The car ride was spent in a comfortable silence, both too caught up in their own heads and thoughts. Cas thinking of how he would work this out with Dean, and Dean thinking about how wonderful Cas' new sleeping arrangements were. Once they finally got back home, both had worked out their inner monologues until they could both speak. 

"So you get to choose what movie we watch while I make popcorn and snacks, so whadda ya choose?" Dean knew Cas could go one of two ways here, he could either choose a movie he knew Dean didn't like and force him to watch it, or he could choose one they both liked and just enjoy it. He had his fingers crossed for the latter.

"Where going to watch... Hmm how about Tangled?" Dean knew it wasn't a question, and he wasn't gonna push it. He secretly loved Disney movies, and he made sure that few people ever knew that, but of course Cas knew. And boy did he love to hold it over Dean's head in a way that seemed to say "just accept it Dean." 

"I can deal with Tangled. You put the movie in and I'll get the snacks. 'Kay?" Cas nodded as he went to put in the movie. His plan was to just confirm his attraction for the older boy the next time it was hinted at. He didn't know how long it would take but he was willing to wait. 

Dean finally came in balancing two cups of soda, a large bowl of popcorn, and a bag of varying candies. He sat down almost squishing himself and Cas together, and handed Cas the popcorn and his cup of pop. Cas hit play and they snuggled in for the show. 

______________________________

"All those years, watching from a window. All those years, outside looking in. All that time, never even knowing just how blind I've been." Dean would never admit to singing along to the song, not that he wasn't(he totally was). He looked to Cas and saw him eating his popcorn two kernels at a time, eyeing first to make sure they were just about even in size. It was one of those quirky little things that Cas did that Dean found absolutely...

"Adorable." It was a whisper. Barely one at that, but still a whisper. Cas knew that now was his chance, and the best one he was gonna get.

"Do you think I'm adorable?"  _shit_. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Dean couldn't loose Cas now for not being able to keep his thoughts to himself.  _shit!_

"Relax. I am not going to leave over an attraction you have for me. In fact, I understand how you feel. You're quite beautiful when you get into a song like that. I could just see myself kissing you right on the forehead." Cas' heart was racing contrary to how his words would preserve him. He was nervous he would mess this up beyond even Mary's repair. He probably already has. 

"What? WHAT?!" This  _wasn't happening!_ He's just dreaming again. Cas doesn't love him. Cas is perfection, sweet, sweet, untouchable perfection. _That_ level of perfection doesn't fall for Dean.  _  
_

"I love you, you dumb snot. For four years! It's been hard but hopefully worth my wait." Cas winked at Dean, knowing he was pushing his luck. He just really wished Dean would just take the hint. 

He didn't know when the staring ending and the kissing started, but Cas did realize that there was a hand in his hair and warm, soft lips against his own. It was bliss, pure, untainted bliss. The kinda kiss a person dreams of. Just warm air, soft caresses, yet a passion so unbreakable that it it must be spoken through the action of pressing lips and tongues together. 

Before he could get too caught up in the taste of pure DEAN, he had to pull away. This was about feelings, not the other stuff, yet. But before Cas could ask anything of Dean, he gave it to him. 

"I love you, Castiel Novak. For years I have. And I plan on loving you as best as I can for the rest of my life. I hate chick-flick moments but I can always make an exception for you, Cas." Cas physically relaxed at the admission. 

"I will have you if you never try  _that_ hard to be cheesy. Now, kiss me again _Boyfriend_  of I'll just go find someone else to give my heart to that will put my lips to good use." Cas said with a triumphant smile. He knew just which buttons to push... 

"Never," Dean growled as he grabbed Cas again and kissed them both senseless.  _I can get used to this._

 


	6. 'Tis Canon

After a heavy and long make-out session, Dean remembered why he and Cas had left earlier. The movie was just background noise at this point as the older, sandy-haired boy pulled away, much to Castiel's protest, to remind Cas of his move. Dean knew that if he didn't stop them now then he wouldn't stop them at all.  _No need to scar Sammy **that**_  much...

"Cas babe, while I  _love_ kissing you and can't get enough," The point was shown by a small, lingering peck on the lips. "You moved in, remember? Now let's unpack and make it official. Mkay?" Cas groaned.  _No,_ he did  **not** want to stop kissing Dean. That was not on the list of things Cas wanted to do for the rest of his life. In fact, the opposite was. The blue-eyed boy decided to lean in and try again, to his success. He was allowed another quick kiss, filled with passion and undeniable heat and want. Unfortunately, Dean was hell bent on  _not_ kissing Cas senseless like he wanted. He figured he may as well give Dean what he was asking for so they could get back to the fun stuff. 

"Ugh. Ok." Cas didn't sound happy. Well, not that Dean could blame him. The guy was a kick ass kisser and kissing wasn't the only thing Dean could image those lips being good at...  _soon._

 _"_ Alrighty then. Come on." Dean got the very reluctant Cas up off of the couch, with the movie still playing in the background. Dean then led a pouting Cas to the Impala, trying to work with the now mumbling angelic boy. Dean took one look at him and knew he simply wasn't motivated to unpack.  _I can fix that._

"Hey angel," Dean stepped in front of Cas so he could look the younger boy in the eyes through his lashes. "If you unpack real quick and don't pout, I'll do any. Thing. You. Want." Dean licked a quick line in the shell of Cas' ear, and couldn't help but smirk at the audible whimper Cas made. The older boy moved  _just_  quick enough to avoid the ever-so-eager lips that tried, yet again, to met his own. "Ya gotta unpack first, babe." He chuckled. 

"This is not amusing Dean." Cas all but whispered. He managed to get to the car without any more complaining. They decided that Cas would bring the boxes to Dean, and Dean would put everything away. That way everything was where it should be. Dean did, however, take the first box upstairs with him to get started. After a while of this, they finished moving Cas in. 

"Mary and Sam shouldn't be home for a little while. We should Make-out again before they come back." Cas was a little desperate.  _So what? Not like anyone could blame me._

"And risk them seeing us with kiss-swollen lips and hand-tangled hair? I don't think so." This was fun, getting Cas to practically  _beg_ for any piece of Dean. "Besides, I said I'd do whatever you wanted  _if_ you didn't pout or complain. You most certainly were pouting." 

"Can you  _blame_   **me** for that?!" If Cas wasn't pouting before, he was now. It was almost too cute to resist.  _Almost._

 _"_ A deal's a deal, Angel. Let's get back to the move. It's almost over." Dean could tell that Cas was upset. After a while of looking over and seeing no change, Dean couldn't take it. He hated seeing Cas so unhappy, so he did what he knew would help. 

He got up and quickly straddled Cas, leaning in for a kiss. He teased his tongue across Cas' bottom lip, causing the smaller boy to gasp and open his soft, warm mouth. This, he took to his advantage, dominating the kiss and mapping the mouth on his, Cas groaned and tried not  to buck his hips, and failed. Dean allowed the younger boy to act on his persistent want and cravings, grinding down onto Cas. After a while of heated kisses and nips, Dean started to let his hands roam. Right as he started to do this, though, he got a call with the ringtone 'Hey Jude.' He reluctantly pulled away from his horny, kiss dazed boyfriend. 

"It's mom, gotta take it." Dean grabbed his phone and answered barley before the ringer could finish. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dean. We're on our way back. Just thought you two might need some time to get set up."  _Damn it mom._  Dean looked to a, yet again, unhappy Cas with an apologetic look. 

"Ya, we're fine. Just finishing up Tangled, which is what Cas choose." They talked about Sam and the library and they went through everything they got at the store.

"I also remembered to get everything for a pie. I'll see you soon Dean. Tell Cas I said hi and that I got him something."

"I will. Love you and see ya soon." Mary hung up then. Dean looked at Cas again. He seemed slightly more accepting of the fact that Mary and Sam were coming home, so they  _had_  to stop.

"Mom said she got you something from the store."  _probably sexual._

"I wonder what... Hey, Dean?"

"Ya Cas?'

"When and how do we tell Mary and Sam about us?" It's a good question, a perfect one really. They needed to mess with the two in retaliation for all the trouble they've put the couple through with there teasing and hinting.  

"How about the next time they hint at something, we'll just hold hands, agree, and walk up to our room." It is the perfect way to mess with the two crazy weirdos Dean is related to. 

"Sounds perfect, Dean." Cas was very excited. This was going to be so fun to watch! "Let's fix our hair before they get back. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan Cas." And with that, the two helped each-other to fix their hair and dry their lips before Sam or Mary could return. 


	7. Sam and Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had to tell Sam and Mary sooner or later. It's sooner now. Bonus! Mary giving Cas a lesson on why she knew Dean loved him.

Right as the boys were settling into a normal-seeming position, Sam and Mary returned. 

"Heyo! How are you two?" Mary was walking in with almost all their bags at once. She had two in each hand and one at each elbow. One wrist was also weighed down by two bags. Behind her, there was Sam, carrying one bag from the store and one from the library. 

"Hey. Maybe one day you'll let Sam lift more than twenty pounds huh?" Dean rushed to grab some of the bags off Mary before the plastic broke. As soon as her arms were free, Mary motioned to Cas. She leafed through the bags until she found the one she wanted, and she then shoved it into Cas' arms before continuing to unpack, but she didn't fail to wink at him first. 

Cas was almost scared to look in the bag, but he figured he should. Inside was lube _not surprising,_ chocolates, and a candle and lighter kit. He could feel that he was flushing scarlet, be he didn't know what to do. 

"I-I'll be r-right back,: He then went to put the lube in his ( _New!)_  drawer in Dean's room, the chocolates dumped randomly on the bed, and the candles and lighter kit under his pillow.  _It will be fun to use these..._ He just had to wait for Sam and Mary to leave again. He ran back downstairs before anyone could be suspicious. 

"What was that all about?"  _Dean!_

"Nothing much, just some... um. Chocolate." Dean had to physically refrain himself from licking at Cas' neck right then.  _God so irresistible!_ Dean leaned forward to reach Cas' ear. 

"Maybe we can get these two weirdos to leave again, and we can have a little... fun?" Dean couldn't help himself. He let his breath tickle Cas' ear as he kissed it ever so slightly. He could hear Cas try not to let his groan escape. _So beautiful._

He looked around to make sure neither Sam nor Mary noticed, they hadn't. _Surprise surprise._ Dean then went over to help the two unpack, as did Cas. Cas had his back to the older boy, and he was busy putting cans into the pantry. Dean's eyes raved up and down the gorgeous spread of Cas' back and ass until Mary noticed. 

"You just gonna stare, or are you going to touch him too?" It was now that he would tell, or rather show, his mom and brother about Cas and himself. 

"Sure will." Dean walked over to Cas and put a hand just above his hip., slightly startling the blue-eyed boy. As soon as Cas turned around to face Dean with a surprised expression, Dean pressed his lips to the irresistible ones presented to him. It was blissful and for a few moments, the two forgot about the other people in the room... That was until Mary made a noise that Dean swears wasn't human. 

"Sam, go grab my phone from the counter! I'm going to document this!" Cas started to blush as Sam handed Mary her phone. "Stay just like that! **So cute!** I knew it! Sammy, you owe me ten bucks stat!" 

"You made a bet!?" Both of the two boys said in unison. All Sam and Mary could do was nod, Sam with a look of shame and Mary with a shit-eating grin. 

"Well now that we know, Sam and I are going out after dinner, and you two are going to do... whatever." Mary winked as she started typing something into her phone. "Let's see what movies we can go see. Mkay?" Cas loved Mary so very much! He removed himself from Dean's hold with _almost_ no protests, and then Cas gave Mary a huge hug, being lifted off the ground by the _freakishly strong_ woman before him. 

"That would be wonderful," Cas said as he kissed her forehead.  

"But seriously, do you know how long I've waited for this? Years, people, _YEARS_! I knew after a couple of months you two would fall in love! And then when Dean fell asleep on the couch a year or so ago and I heard him talking "Love you so much Castiel." and "Always yours beautiful." Gosh, I almost lost it! And...

"Ma-om! Please calm down a little bit ok? Just a little bit?" That was going into "never chart this uncharted territory." zone. 

"Sorry, sorry, but you get my drift. Sam, go pick out a movie, Dean start on dinner, and Cas and I are going to have a long talk down memory lane. Come on!" Cas looked at Dean as if to say "wish me luck." And with that, he was dragged toward the door so they could talk, which is how Mary liked it. 

Just after the door slammed behind them, Mary began the interrogation. 

"So tell me  _exactly_ how it all went down. I wanna, no  _need_ to know what I missed!" Cas could tell how excited she was, and he wasn't about to let her down. 

"Well, we were watching Tangled when Dean called me adorable on accident." Cas was interrupting by Mary stopping and giving him a hug, but as soon as he reached the ground again he continued. "So I called him out on it. Then we told each other how we felt. The next thing I now we-we um, we were kissing." Cas looked down, not comfortable looking Mary in the eye at this moment.

"That is so _adorable_!!! I can't believe I wasn't there! Luckily I'm dragging Sam out so you and Dean can use the stuff I got for you! Ooooh, I'm so happy for you. You guys were meant to be! When Dean had just met you, first grade, his father yelled at him for raving about you. I remembered he said, 'He's the cutest boy in my entire class! I've never seen anyone with prettier eyes in my whole life! Isn't that awesome!' It was so cute! That was when I knew I had to meet you! Anyways, after John... "Mary said his name with all the hatred someone as kind as her could muster. "After John had his argument with Dean over his new friend, I told Dean that angels were watching over him. He said, 'Is mine Cas? I just  _know_ he's an angel! I've been praying for one, and then I met Cas. I don't care what Dad says! Cas is my angel.' And Cas, I couldn't bare it. That's why I told him to invite you over that first night." Cas was so very happy to know that there was no chance Dean  _didn't_ love him. 

"I'm so glad to know Dean really liked me. And I never quite understood why he called me angel until now." Mary nodded as they rounded a corner. 

"I remember a year ago when Dean's father told him that if he didn't stop seeing you and sleeping in the same bed as you, he'd kill you. Dean got so very pissed that he stormed off and we didn't see him for three whole days! That was the few weeks when Dean ignored you and started sleeping around with girls. It wasn't anything you did. He never told you but it was because he was scared for your life, Castiel. Just don't hurt him, which I know you won't. You see why I know he's so devoted to you." They walked in silence for a moment before Cas decided to speak. 

"I love him. I promise I do. Every night my parents left without a word, it was Dean texting me that got me through the night."

"I know Honey, I know." They then spent the rest of their walk home in a comfortable silence, arms linked and Mary's head on Cas' shoulder. 


	8. Long We Live, Shortly Together

Dean was getting worried. He was trying to deal with it by cooking bubble pizza, [(Recipe is shown here.)](http://www.pillsbury.com/recipes/pizza-bubbles/242aa63d-3b66-4b53-9df6-30cd6ddf0403) and wasn't being too successful. Mary and Cas had been gone for over 20 minutes without so much as a text. He knew he shouldn't worry, but what could he do? He was just finishing putting on the cheese and pepperoni on top of the dish when he figured he needed to do something. He pulled his phone and scrolled for the contact he was looking for.  **Cas** **.**

* _brrrring brrrrring*_ Nothing.  _Where the fuck are they?_ _  
_

* * *

Mary and Cas were rounding the corner of the last block before they got back when Cas' phone started blasting "Devils Don't Fly". 

"It's Dean. I should probably answer him." Mary reached out and grabbed his hand before he could fetch his phone out of his pocket. 

"Don't you dare. This means he's worried about us. About _you_. We wanna milk this out as much as we can. He's very... passionate when he's worried."

"Mary, you don't have to do this for me. I can handle my relationship with Dean."

"No no it's my pleasure. I've waited too long for this _not_ to interact." Cas couldn't argue with that, so he didn't. 

"Do you have any more stories I'll never get to hear elsewhere?" Mary smiled at the question. She was more than happy to share her knowledge of their relationship. It was something she had dreamed of doing and had no reason to stall herself now. 

"Just one more. Fifth grade, Dean came home from school and the first thing he said to me was, "I don't like Cas' parents." Now, this alarmed me. I decided to ask him about it. He said, 'I can't tell you too much because I promised Cassie I wouldn't, but they don't like him. I don't like anyone who doesn't like Cas! He's just so perfect, he's an angel.' Cas, I miss that. Dean just telling me how he felt about you, and school, and even John. He was so honest, but now he's only like that while he is asleep." Mary gave a heavy sigh. She really did miss Dean talking to her like that, but hopefully, he'd open up to Cas now. Mary couldn't think of a better substitute than Cas. She knew Dean suppressed his feelings after John's verbal abuse, and the only time he released them was when he was asleep  _At least my boys can choose 'em!_

"We're almost there," Cas said almost sadly. He wanted to get back, sure; he too was worried about Dean, worrying by himself at home. _Probably driving himself crazy._ That didn't mean he wanted this moment to end. One where everything was so quiet and perfect, one where he could know anything about Dean that he didn't already. 

"Yes, we are. You wanna go in, or take another lap?" Mary didn't want to see this end. She got to see what Cas really thought about her boy, got to tell him what her boy thought of him. All was right with the world, and that was a relief. 

"We should go in. I'm afraid that if we take another lap then Dean's going to storm after us and get himself killed!" 

"He probably would too! Here we are! Hey, I'm going to warn you, loud noise ahead." Mary said with her signature wink before slamming open the door. " **So don't you _dare_ think about hurting my DeanieWeanie!" **

"Mom! What happened!? Why are you yelling at Cas!" Dean dashed to the doorway after checking the timer on dinner, afraid of what had caused his mom to yell at Cas that way and why she was yelling about the gentle Cas ever hurting him.  _Speaking of..._ "Cas!" Dean rushed to his angel's side, ignoring his mother for a moment. "Babe are you alright? Are you hurt!? Let me check you real quick." 

"Relax Dean! I was just giving him the same speech I gave Jess."

"Well, you didn't  _yell_  at her! Did you? Did you?!" 

"No."

"Then why are you yelling at Cas?"

"Because I was trying to pass as threatening. Did it work Cas?" At once, Cas had both a pair of green, concerned eyes and a pair of green, mischievous ones trained on him. 

"Yes. You did. Mary." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Cas, moving over so they were face-to-face, and then started gently kissing Cas' neck and ear. 

"I was so worried Cas. Shouldn't do that anymore ya know? Course you know Angel. I forgive you, babe. I'll show you later just how much I love you. Promise." Dean gave the dark haired boy one last tight squeeze before backing away, leaving a slightly dizzy and breathless Cas behind him. "Need to go check on the bubblepizza." Dean practically mumbled under his breath as he went back to the kitchen. He already had plans for when Sam and Mary left.  _This is going to be soo much fun!_

"What's that smell? Smells good." 

" **Mom!** Sam's up!" Dean loved messing with his little brother. 

"You 'didn' havta yell." 

"I did! _You_ were napping so _I'm_ helping you wake up!" 

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean said with a smile as he took the bubblepizza out of the oven. Just as he set it on the counter, Cas came in looking less flushed than earlier  _What a shame!_ and Mary was right at his heels. They then went to grab plates and forks without hesitation.  "This needs to cool. You all knew that right?" 

"Shush, Dean. We can deal." Mary said as she snatched it up with oven mitts already on, bringing it to the table with Cas behind her with the plates and forks. Even Sam shuffled behind them to the table. At least all three were already thanking him for cooking. 

"Come on Dean! I'm hungry." Dean didn't look up at Cas because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to escape those blue eyes.  He did, however, move to sit across from Cas. _May as well start my plan early._ Dean then cut up the dish into 8th, serving every person one to start with. After they said the blessing, they dug in. 

"Ahh! T-this is r-really good Dean." Dean smirked. He continued to rub his foot up and down his boyfriend's calf, making sure to sometimes circle his thigh for that extra effect. They spent the rest of dinner like this, with some conversation here and there. It was a very pleasant scene.  _Just wait until my mom and brother leave..._


	9. Why We Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just smut. That's it. Enjoy^-^

Dean and Cas waved Mary and Sam off, hand-in-hand, then hand on ass. Cas was not too slowly being shown how loving and protective Dean could get. Cas closed the door then sunk into Dean's arms, warm and comforting. 

"I was thinking about school during dinner."

"What, my leg wasn't distracting enough?" 

"NO! I mean yes. I mean... It was ahem, very distracting.  _Before_ your leg started its teasing venture to my leg, I was thinking about school." 

"Why? It just ended two weeks ago. You don't already want to go back do you?" 

"God no! I was just thinking about us finally being able to kiss in the hallways and walk holding hands. All that stuff. Not to mention the fact that people will stop trying to flirt with me. I hate that."

"Not when I do it though, right angel?" Cas looked terrified for a split second before he shook his head sharply. Dean was pondering all the things they could do while Mary and Sam were out. "Tell you what, I'm going to give you... thirty? No, twenty minutes to get ready for me in any way you want. Wear as many or as little clothes as you wish and open yourself as much as you want to be open. I'm setting the timer now so get ready. That ok with you?" 

Cas could tell this was Dean asking for permission, this was Dean making sure that Cas was happy with the plate Dean set for their night. And he total was. "Ya sounds great!" Cas dashed up the stair before Dean even finished setting the timer. 

When he got to his new room, Cas stripped down, throwing leftover clothes behind him towards the hamper as he made his way to the bed to clean up the chocolates and to grab the lube and a condom from Dean's now open pack. He landed on the bed and began to slowly open himself, letting thoughts of what might happen flood his mind.  _What if Dean doesn't fuck me, he just watches me tease myself until he cums from touching himself, but doesn't let me cum? What if he just fucks me hard and fast without ever slowing down until we both cum, or until we both pass out. What if he lets me blow him?_

 _"_ Hey Angel, getting ready for me?" Cas was slightly startled, having not realized the older boy had walked in and removed his clothing already. 

"D-Dean I'm s-so sorry. Didn't hear you come i-in." 

"It's ok Angel, I forgive ya. Ah ah ah, don't you stop on my account. You look so pretty like this Cas, so beautiful aren't you?"

"Ye-yes Dean! So pretty for you  _FUCK!"_  

"Wanna see what you do to me, baby? Wanna know?"

" _God_ yes!" Dean swooped up, leaning over Cas with green eyes almost even with the black in the center. He looked down at the long expanse of skin and muscle below him, all for his own. He got a rush thinking how no one else would ever see  _his_ Cas like this, writhing and panting and _wanting._

Cas looked up at Dean, desperate to do _something._ The blush that went from his cheeks down through his entire spread of skin. Cas also couldn't help but notice what else was flushed. Cas was very excited when he saw that Dean was just as hard as he was, not to mention the pang of hunger that rushed through him when he saw Dean drip a few lines of precum.  

"Dean, I-I'm open, just, just  _please!_ " 

"Shh, Angel it's all gonna be ok. Just wanna have a little more fun first." Dean then started sucking on Cas' neck and behind his ear, soaking up all the pretty noises the younger boy was making. He then started to make his descent, sucking a new, deep mark every now and then. Dean latched onto one of the hard nipples, sucking and nibbling. 

" _D-DEAN!_ I- I  _can't!_ Please please please DEAN! Need, n-need you to  _FUCK_ f-fuck me!" Dean smirked around the nipple he was currently working on. 

"Not just yet Angel. I just wanna have a little bit more time.  _Then_ I'll give you want you need." Dean went lower. He licked and nipped at Cas' hips and inner thighs, basking in the noises and pleads his boyfriend was giving out. Dean got up then, met with much protest, and teased his finger inside of Cas, checking to make sure he was as open as he said he was. 

"I lied Angel. Said I'd give you 20 minutes to get ready for me." Dean pushed in another finger next to the one already pounding away inside of Cas, evoking the most amazing sounds Dean had ever heard. "But sitting down there, thinking about you up here wanting and needy for me. God Cas I could take it! Made it 14 minutes. Do you see what you  _do_ to me, Angel? Love you so much, have for years. Don't you ever doubt that Angel." 

"Dean _PLEASE!_ I can't wait any longer! Dean please I'm begging please please." Cas knew he was babbling on and on, sounding like a complete idiot, but he couldn't care any less. It felt so wonderful, so right to be taken apart by Dean, passionately, slowly. 

"I think you're open enough now Cas." 

"Thank  _GOD! Yes yes_ NOW Dean please!" Dean carefully removed his fingers and lined himself up with the needy, empty hole below him. When he finally pushed in, both Cas and Dean felt a rush of want, affection, and relaxation. Dean groaned as he bent down to suck a mark along Cas' collarbone as he began to move at Cas' insistence. 

He began to thrust in a powerful, quick rhythm, not slowing or faulting as he searched for the proper angle to hit Cas' sweet spot.

" _THERE God!!_ Dean faster!"  _Found it._

Dean speed up at his new angle, feeling the tightness in his balls build up and the tightness in his stomach coil more. He could stay like this forever. In Castiel, with Castiel. It was the most right feeling in the entire universe, pleasure, and security in copious amounts. 

"You close baby? I can see that you are. I'm close too. You are so perfect Cas, can't change a thing about you, wouldn't... wouldn't want to!  _Mmmh_ So close!" Dean reached out his hand to stroke Cas in time with their rutting and thrusting. They kept it up for as long as they could hold on. He felt Cas' orgasm hit, the shakes and spasms of the boy underneath him. It soon became too much for him and he felt himself release into his lover. Next thing he knew, he had blacked out. 


	10. Trouble Is Upon us

Dean woke up what he presumes to be five minutes later to Cas smiling at him and stroking his hair. 

"There you are. Knew you had to wake up sooner or later." Dean knew he was very lucky to have what he had, to hold Cas' heart and willingly too. 

"Ya, you knocked me out pretty well huh? Haven't had sex like that in... ever! 

"Glad to be of service to you," Cas said with a chuckle. He got up out of bed and started to get dressed again, to Dean protest. 

"Now why'd you go covering up that beauty? I'm not done looking at God's masterpiece yet." 

"Goodness Dean you're going to be the death of me! But I'm hungry so I need you to go cook for me, so you'd better follow me!" 

"Or what?" 

"Or I make you sleep on the couch." Dean didn't even properly reply, just pouted and rolled over as though he would actually go back to sleep. "Or I won't you delicate princess. I'll just not give you a blowjob in the shower with everyone else home." Cas turned to walk out the door and Dean more than gladly followed. Once he caught up to Cas he threw his arm around his lover. 

"So what are you hungry for, Cas?" Dean was feeling so happy and peaceful that he and Cas were finally together. He thought it was funny that he swallowed his confessions before, looking back and seeing all the signs that Cas loved him back. It might have been his pressing self-hatred that clouded the more than obvious clues.

"Dean stop that. I can tell what that look means. You're not a bad person ok? I love you." Dean smiled at his creepy mind reading boyfriend with all the affection he had.

"Love you too you psychic. Now tell me what you want to eat so I can go cook it for you!"

"Mac and Cheese. With tuna, please."  

"You're weird, but it looks good on you." Dean dodged a punch to the arm on his way to the cupboard to grab the macaroni and tuna, throwing a cocky smirk Cas' way. They proceeded to play cat and mouse, laughing at each other and themselves for the next few minutes until Cas caught Dean. He wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and started kissing his neck. 

"I love you. Dean. I'm so glad we're together. I didn't ever want to loose you." Dean stopped struggling and let Cas hold him and shower him with affection. 

"Love you too Cas. So much baby." 

"When are Sam and Mary coming back?" 

"In another hour." 

"Then can you cook please." 

"Bossy." Dean turned around and kissed Cas before turning away and going to the fridge for milk and butter. 

"I wouldn't be so bossy if you didn't like it. I know how you work Winchester." Cas came up behind Dean, pressing his chest into Dean's back, putting his hands on Dean's waist and started whispering into his ear. "What wouldn't you do if I told you? I bet you'd let me jack off to your pretty face, showering you in my cum."

" _Ughn_ , do you even really want me to get around to actually cooking for you, or just torment me until I fuck you again?"

"Mmm, both." Dean got started on the mac and cheese for Cas and himself. He didn't even notice he was naked until he leaned against the counter and felt nothing but cold. 

" _Shit_ that's cold! Why didn't you tell me I was nude?!" 

"Why didn't you notice?"  Cas thought it was funny that Dean never caught on to the fact he wasn't wearing anything. He was also grateful, and no one could blame him for that.  

"Fair point." Dean just turned around and started cooking again, which there wasn't much focus needed to cook mac and cheese with tuna. After a long few moments, Dean had two plates and forks filled with mac and cheese in front of both of them. They ate in a comfortable silence, neither wanting to spoil the moment.

"I should probably get dressed huh? Before Mom and Sam show up, at least." 

"Ya, I guess so. Unfortunate, though..." 

"Oh please, don't start! You're wearing clothes ya know." 

"Oh, I completely forgot I was wearing clothes. I don't remember your protests nor my promise to suck you off later in a shower. I complete didn't notice, thank you, Dean." 

"You sarcastic beauty. Get over here and kiss me." Cas got up and slipped behind Dean, kissed him on the top of the head and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. Cas buried his nose in the dip between Dean's neck and shoulder and lightly breathed it in. It was pure Dean, and all his. 

"You cute little weirdo, stop that. It tickles! You're like a cat I swear!" 

"Then I'll tell you when my heat comes and you can take care of me. Now I'll take care of the dishes but you gotta go put some clothes on babe. I don't think Sam wants to see all that flaming libido." 

"Ya, ya ok. Good deal. You do work and I'll get dressed. That's not fair Cas."

"You cooked, I'll clean. Now go! Please." Dean reluctantly turned away and went upstairs. By the time he came downstairs, Cas was done with the dishes and moving toward the TV. 

"Wanna watch Parks and Rec?" 

"That was the plan, yes." Dean sat closer to his boyfriend then he necessarily had too, and relished in the fact that the dark haired boy moved closer instead of pushing him away. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean was worried about if Cas thought he was too overbearing. He just really loved Castiel and was super happy to be able to show his affections.

"What is it, Dean?" 

"Do you think I'm..." The door busted open, startling the boys nearly out of their skin. 

"WE'RE HOOOOOOME! Sam, put away the extra candy, please. CAS, DEAN, come here please!" The two gave each other confused glances and dashed to the door. "I would like to say that if you had intercourse in this house, I know nothing about it, and I don't want to. That said, I hope you two had  _fun_ while we were gone! IT'S GOOD TO BE HOME!" Mary winked at them and went up to her room. 

"That was... strangely good advice. I love mom." 

"Mary isn't bad. Now to watch Netflix!" Dean walked behind the eager Cas back to the couch when the phone rang. 

"Hello, Winchester's house. You may now speak." Dean looked over his shoulder making a silly face at Castiel, who was now laughing from Dean being ridiculous on the phone. 

"Dean, this is your father. I'm coming home." Dean froze. "I'll be up in a few days. Cas better not still be there or so help me you will regret it. I've told you to get that little shithead out of the house long before I left." 

After the initial wave of pure panic and terror, Dean finally recalled how to speak, "Don't you  ** _dare_** lay a finger on him! I love him and nothing you say or do can change that. Why not just stay gone?! This isn't your home anymore!" There was a small pause before John continued. 

"How dare you raise your voice at me you little bitch! Get rid of that little freak before I get there or I'll get rid of him for you!"

"You are n-not welcome here! You weren't welcome a long ass time ago! Don't you think you can just stop by when ever you want, this isn't your house and this isn't your family!" Dean's blood was boiling and his heart was racing.  _What's going to happen to Cas?_

"I can come back when I damn well, please! You watch your tone boy. Be expecting me soon."

"Don't you bother coming here! You will never be welcome here again, and that was your choice!" John hung up and Dean looked up at Cas, scared and angry. At the sight of his recent lover, the wave of emotions that were racing through his imagination made it to his physical body. He fell to the ground at Cas' feet and started crying. 

"Dean, it's ok. It's going to be ok. MARY!" Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair, trying to shush his crying. "I'm right here, Dean. I'm safe. You don't have to worry Dean, it's all ok. Listen, Mary is almost down the stairs, she'll deal with John. It will all be ok." Dean was holding onto Cas' thighs crying into his stomach. mumbling about "gotta keep you safe. and "I won't let him get you." 

"Dean? Cas _what_ happened?" Cas looked up at Mary after kissing the top of Dean's head for what seemed like the hundredth time.  

"I-I think John called." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, I've been having a bit of a rough time mentally lately, which is why I haven't been writing. I would love your honest opinion on how this chapeter was. Thank you all for reading.


	11. It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels the full effect of the call from his father.

Cas and Mary held each other's concerned stares for what seemed like an hour until the moment was interrupted by another loud sniff from Dean. Cas immediately shifted all his attention to the boy at his waist, still kneeling and mumbling into his stomach. 

"Dean, it's ok. He's not here. He won't hurt you." Dean looked up at Cas, anger, and worry flashed through his eyes. 

"H-he'll hurt you." The words forced more tears out of the older boy. He couldn't bare the thought of Cas getting hurt because of him. Dean didn't want to loose Cas. The thought scared him to the point where he couldn't care less if Mary or Sam saw him cry! He couldn't relive those weeks where he ignored Cas for the same reason he's crying now! 

Mary walked over and started to stroke Dean's back.

"He won't hurt you nor Cas, Dean. Hell, I won't let John step foot into this house! He decided to leave, so he better stay gone! If he hurts one of my boys... oh he won't leave without _at least_ a bloody nose!" 

Cas just nodded and began to kiss Dean's head again, trying to calm him down. After another minute or so, Dean's tears had stopped, and Sam was coming down stairs. 

"Dean, Cas? Mom, what's wrong?!" Sam came over to try to find any clues as to what had happened but found none. He looked to Mary for answers, but she just pointed at the door, motioning for him to follow, and stood up. She dragged him into the kitchen.

"Why is Dean crying? He  _never_ cries!" 

"It's your dad, he called, threatened Cas. Dean seems a little scared, but it should pass. And don't give him a hard time for this! I know you won't, but I have to tell you not to. And don't push him either. He's going to try to bite back his feelings and pretend everything is fine, so be supportive but don't try to force him to talk." Sam nodded, looked back at Cas and Dean, then went into the living room. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"It's going to be alright Dean. You and Cas are safe. We love you, both of you, and won't let anything bad happen." Cas looked at him gratefully, mouthing his thanks before whispering something inaudible into Dean's ear.  

He then left the two and went back to his room, wanting to give them some time to work this out. 

"Dean, you gotta stop moping! Come here at least, you're going to hurt your knees if you stay down there any longer!" It took him a small moment, but Dean finally gained enough strength to get onto the couch next to his boyfriend and immediately cuddled into him, snuggling into Cas' shoulder. 

"Cas I won't, c-can't loose you. Please don't make me loose you. Whatever dad does, please don't leave me, stay with me." Dean's eyes filled with tears again, but he was determined not to let them fall. 

"Oh Dean, I would never blame you for what John does, just like you don't blame me for my parents being so absent. I love  _you_ Dean, not your relationship with your father if you can even call him that! Don't ever think that something like an asshole of a father would make me love you any less!" Cas kissed Dean softly over his forehead and hair, trying to kiss away his tears. 

"I-I, I love you too Cas. So very much."

Cas smiled down at Dean. 

"I know Dean, I know." Dean sat up facing Cas with a look of determination and adoration. He kissed Cas' cheek softly. 

"Thank you, Cas. I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

"Thank you, We should get some rest. I can tell that you need it." Dean shook his head. 

"Don't wanna sleep." Dean looked scared, distant. He also didn't seem to want to say much about anything, especially not John. 

"Dean, it's not like John will just creep into the house in the middle of the night, and even if he does, I'm sure Mary will let you lock up tonight so you can be sure he doesn't. Would that make you feel at ease enough to sleep?" Cas already knew Dean was going to have nightmares of some sort. He was going to be calling out to Cas and cursing John again and again in his sleep. Cas didn't quite know what to do, but whatever he could think of would just have to do. 

"I don't know." Dean was feeling a bit lost. His head was too quiet and too loud all at once. He couldn't think and he couldn't stop thinking. He felt worthless and scared, not wanting anything to happen to his lover.  _Maybe if I just don't sleep, or I set alarms for every ten minutes. No, that would wake up Cas._ "I just won't sleep then." 

"Dean no! That's not a good idea. Just lock up ok? Barricade the damn door if it makes you sleep better! Just come to bed when you're ready ok? I won't be able to rest until you do." 

Dean thought back to an earlier time, an earlier thought he had had. "Will you sleep without a shirt on?" 

Cas laughed, a loving gleam in his eyes and a happy smile on his face even though it was slick with a few unwanted tears, "If that will make you feel better, then of course." 

Dean smiled and kissed Cas' forehead. "Well, in that case, see you up there Cas. I love you." Cas nodded, walking away slowly.

He looked down at Dean from his position on the stairs. "Love you too. Hope you're feeling better." 

Dean simply nodded and went to make sure all the windows were locked when he ran into Mary. "Night Mom, I'll lock up for tonight." She kissed his check and gave him a quick hug. 

"You do that m'kay? Don't forget the upstairs windows. I've already locked mine and Sammy's is always locked so you don't have to worry about those. Get some rest. Love you, Dean and I'll see you in the morning. God, it's great to be a teacher, get summers off." With that, she went upstairs after Dean said "Love you and good night.", leaving Dean to himself for a few moments to finish locking the house.  _I don't know what's going to happen, but John better stay the hell away from my_ _family!_ Dean thought as he re-locked the last window.  

He made his way upstairs to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth and used the restroom. Then Dean went into his bedroom with Cas, who was just slipping into bed. He removed all his clothing except his boxers and slipped into bed himself. 

"House all locked up, Dean?" 

"Yep."

"You know I love you no matter what, right?" 

"Course Cas, love you too." He looked to the slightly shorter boy and smiled, though he knew it looked forced. 

"Good night Dean. I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow, it's your turn to decide what we do." 

"Night Cas."  _What will happen tomorrow? When will John show up, if at all? Why can't I just know all the answers?_ Dean looked over at Cas, who was already falling asleep and decided to do the same. 


	12. Not Knowing

Dean woke up in the middle of the night more times than he would like to admit, and every time he awoke, it was to nightmares of an aggressive father and an injured Castiel.  _Thinking of..._ Dean turned to Cas and saw him, luckily, still asleep. Dean wished he could say his boyfriend looked peaceful but that was the least accurate description. His eyes looked a bit puffy from lack of sleep and he was still tossing and turning as though he had been all night.  _It's my fault._ Dean chooses to ignore that thought, no matter how many times he heard it. 

He carefully got up, not wanting to startle Cas, and silently slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a light T-shirt before making his way downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that it was 6:28.  _Must have gone to bed a little early last night._ He looked in the pantry and the fridge and gathered all the needed ingredients to make chocolate chip pancakes to busy his mind. Dean knew Mary was awake, she is always up before seven no matter how late she stays up.  _I swear she doesn't sleep._

He first made sure that the door and all the downstairs windows were still locked before he relaxed a bit. He then turned on the Apple TV in the living room, turned the volume down so only he could hear it, and put on a Bon Jovi, AC/DC, and Queen playlist. As Dean hummed along to Bohemian Rhapsody, he started on the pancake batter. He was just glad he didn't have to think for a while with the music and task at hand to distract his mind.

By the time he was letting the butter spread on the pan and mixing in the chocolate chips, Mary was making herself known. Dean heard her walk in but choose to not turn around and let her get her fill of just being there before engaging in conversation. Which, he didn't mind to have to do; Dean wasn't so eager to talk yet. Dean finished the mixing the batter while he let the music drain his thought for a little longer. After the first two pancakes were cooking and Dean was doing little less than just watching them, Mary came over and hugged him from behind, a common gesture for the lovely woman to do. He leaned his head back in favor of turning around. 

"Dean, How are you? You ok?" Dean nodded. 

"Ya, ya I'm fine Mom. I just don't know if Cas is safe or the rest of us are safe. I don't know if or when Dad is coming and I don't know what he plans on doing when he sees that Cas is still here and _with_ me." _Which I still can't believe. "_ I just don't know what's going to happen and I don't like not knowing."

"I get that, I really do. But Hun, we won't always know everything. Not even what we feel like we should know. Worry is a part of life, as is pain and we unfortunately just have to live with that. We will all be fine, and if not, we will live with a few scraps and bruises physically, mentally, or both. We will all survive, and that's all that really matters." Dean nodded, Mary always knew just what to say. 

"You're right. Thanks, Mom." Mary just gave him a little squeeze before moving away. 

"Oh, no need to make me any pancakes. I'm going to go meet Ellen for breakfast today at seven-thirty. I know you'll be a good boy and watch over everyone while I'm gone. I'll be sure to lock up and call Jody with a warning about John. She'll be on edge waiting for a call in case he shows up ok?" 

Dean tried to smile in relief. "Thank you, Mom. Sounds perfect." Mary gave him a nod and a kiss on the check before saying goodbye and heading out with her phone in hand. 

Now that he was alone again Dean allowed his mind to wander for the first time since last night. _Will John really come back, and if he does then when? What will happen then?_ Dean finishes cooking and stares at the pile of fresh pancakes as he continues to think himself into a funk. Before he can really start to feel numb and empty, Cas walks downstairs, luckily still shirtless, looking rather tired and messy. 

"Dean?"

"Ya, right here Cas." 

"Oh thank God." Cas almost runs the last few feet to Dean and wraps him in his arms. "I woke up a-and you weren't there and I was worried you had gone and done something stupid. And oh my God I'm rambling sorry." 

Dean chuckled at his adorable boyfriend here before him. And looking into his bright blue eyes he could forget his worries, focus on what he had instead of what it would be like if he didn't. "I love you Castiel. Also, I made pancakes!" 

Cas smiled up at Dean before pulling away slowly. "Good, I'm starved! Mac and Cheese isn't much for dinner. It was delicious, though that's for sure." Dean stepped away from the pile of pancakes as if to offer them to Cas, who eagerly accepted, grabbing a plate and filling it with food. "Thank you, Dean. And it's your day to decide what we do." 

Dean was still worrying about John and what might happen, but he figured it was best to keep that out of his mind and just enjoy the company of Cas. "I was hoping we'd start with that blow job you promised me. After you eat, of course." Dean said with a wink as he made his way to eat his own plate of pancakes with Cas. 

Cas got a hungry, lustful look in his eyes and made an exaggerated moan around his first bit of bready goodness, which had the expected effect on Dean. Now Castiel was hungry for something other than pancakes. The two boys quickly scarfed down their food and put their dishes in the dishwasher before dashing upstairs to the shower. 

Once inside the bathroom, they both stripped off their clothing and kissed each other with a passion and hunger that consumed most of their mind, the blood rushing to their checks and groins. Dean stepped into the shower first, making sure it was a comfortable temperature and pressure, then Cas stepped in and started running his hands and lips all over Dean's skin. As soon as the green eyed boy turned toward him, Cas sunk to his knees and began to kiss the taller boys thighs and hips, teasing him just slightly. 

When Dean was groaning and almost to the point of fucking Cas' mouth to end the teasing, Cas finally slid the head of Dean's cock past his lips. Dean could barely hold in his gasps and moans as Cas licked at his slit before sucking him down deeper. 

He knew he couldn't last forever, but with Cas's mouth and tongue on him like this, he couldn't help but with he could last just that much longer. It was pure bliss to feel the warm, wet pressure of the dark-haired boy as he held lazy eye contact with bright blue hungry eyes. When the younger boy gave an especially hard suck, companied by a flick of his tongue to Dean's shaft, he couldn't resist but to tread his hands into the wet locks of his boyfriend. 

Cas was jerking himself quick to the speed of his mouth bobbing on the hard shaft that was leaking precum into his mouth and past his lips to trail down his cheeks. Luckily, the water washed it away as soon as it appeared. Neither of the boys were going to last much longer, Dean shaking slightly against the shower tiles and Cas' mouth practically going slack. With a few more quick thrusts into his boyfriend's mouth, just shy of gagging him, and he was cumming down Cas' throat. The sounds coming from Dean along with the taste of him sent Cas over the edge as well. 

They both took a moment to regain their breath before actually showering. Once they were dry and dressed, they decided to cuddle on the couch and watch Doctor Sexy M.D. "Thank you for that Cas, I love you and all the sinful things you can do." 

Cas gave him an adoring smirk, "I love you too, Dean. And those "sinful things" are just as pleasing to me as they are to you." They shared a quick kiss and settled in for a long, hopefully, relaxing day. 


	13. Try Not To Think Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long sense the last update! I have been really busy and just haven't been able to find the motivation. That being said, I am back and ready for round two! I hope you are as well! I also added a little smut to say sorry! Enjooy!! <3

Dean and Castiel spent the majority of the day cuddling and watching whatever shows came to mind while simultaneously fending off any offending and unwanted thoughts or concerns. They ended up watching a couple episodes of Psych and Parks and Recreation and were altogether successful in not overthinking their current position of potential doom. Cas did have one small outburst a short time after a lunch of Hamburger-Helper , but it didn't last very long to Dean's relief. The dark haired boy had simply allowed his mind to venture into unhealthy territories. Luckily, Dean was there to hold him and talk him through his fears. 

Mary came back with a couple pies from Ellen at around 3:23, one peach and one blueberry. Ellen and she had apparently eaten lunch at the Road House: cafe by day, bar by night, for breakfast. Dean, of course, was grateful. The sense of community brought by Ellen and Jody joining in on the watchful waiting really gave Dean a calming feeling. He knew he wasn't alone in this and he had people to help him and Cas out no matter what John did. 

He thought back to when he was younger, the first time Cas spent the night. They had known each other for over half of a school year and were best friends by then, wanting more time to be together, Dean had asked if Castiel could come over. Mary, or course, had agreed. John was a bit cold to the idea, but didn't care as long as they didn't call it a slumber party or do anything "girlie". Dean thought of how excited he had been for Cas to stay for more than a few hours. It was first grade, Dean's first real best friend, and Dean's first sleepover. He was on cloud nine. His father gave him a talk beforehand about how he would hear no giggling or crying as those were for girls. They also weren't allowed to eat chocolate or ice cream on a sleepover, or they would have to braid each other's hair and put on makeup. Dean remembers how annoyed John sounded just talking about it. 

He thought about the first time John hit him. All he did was ask his dad why he didn't want to play with the girls at recesses like John wanted him to, just a couple girls. John got upset and yelled at him, asked him if he was trying to make him mad. He hit Dean on the cheek. It was a hard enough hit to make a noise but not enough to leave a mark. Dean looks up at his father with tears barely held make, knowing crying would make this worse. What he saw was a man disgusted with himself. Scared of what he had done to his own child, his own flesh and blood. Mary wasn't home. John looked at his son with a look of regret. He wished he hadn't hit him. He wished his son wasn't implying he might be gay or at least not very interested in girls. 

He thought about the first time his mom and father got into a fight loud enough for him to hear. They were arguing about Mary's cousin who had come out as a lesbian. She wanted to attend her wedding in the spring of that year, but John wouldn't have it. Dean remembers hearing him ask if her blood spread this to his children. Dean was nine. He stops thinking about it. He has a family here that loves and accepts him no matter what. John isn't there. John may never show up. And what if he does? Dean isn't a little boy anymore. He's old enough to fend for himself and fight back if he must. He isn't a little seven-year-old boy looking up at his father with fear anymore.

Dean looked up at everyone, at Mary and Cas, at Sam who had just finished another 300-page book. He smiled, then started smiling brighter, then chuckled. Before he knew it he was laughing harder than he had all week. Everyone looked up at him with frightened or confused faces. After a few minutes, he regained his composer. 

"It's so funny! It is so dang _funny_! Look at us, then who we're so afraid of! An alcoholic lonely jerk. Just one. He isn't that big, he isn't that powerful. What's he going to do? Sneak in our house only half sober and pass out? Big whoop!" He looked around at their faces, slowly brightening up. Mary joined in. 

"And what if he shows up midday? Is he just gonna ring the doorbell and annoy us into turning Cas over? Yeah right! We can call Jody over and get him arrested for trespassing or harassment."

"If he tries to find us outside of the home, we live here! We have a community of acquaintances to help us out!" Cas chimed in. 

"Haha, and so what he's homophobic? He can't change either of you! He can't even do anything to you!" Sam exclaimed. 

They all looked around and laughed. They were so caught up in the what if's and the maybe's they didn't realize how simply the issue could be solved. It was all a matter of the mind. They continued to laugh it off and spitball all the ridiculous "threats" John could impose on them. Sam suggested they sit down for a round of Apples To Apples, which everyone enthusiastically accepted. As they all sat around and took their minds off of things, they finally got a long, heavy sense of peace. A feeling of security. Nothing could tear these four apart or hurt them it seemed. Not even a bitter man with a cold heart that wasn't warmed in time. 

"I choose, Martin Luther Kind Jr." 

"Oh come on Dean! You just chose that because it was Cas' card!"

"I have no way of knowing which card is his, Sammmmmy. Just because you're losing doesn't mean I'm cheating." 

Mary and Cas look at each other then broke out in laughter at how ridiculous these brothers could be. They both looked at their laughing loved ones with a look of annoyance. 

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Which, of course, only made them laugh harder, for the brothers had said that in perfect, perfect unison. They fought to keep a straight face but ended up laughing along with the two others. It was the perfect way to end a day! They played for a couple more rounds until Cas won 15 to eight( Mary was in second with eight, Sam next with seven, and Dean tied with Sam). They joke around and play around while cleaning up. 

Mary moved into the kitchen and the boys followed. With her signature mischievous glint in her eyes, she asked, "Who wants a slice or three of pie?" She is met with a very happy Dean Winchester and teasing boys all with "yes's on their tongues. 

* * *

 

Dean and Castiel ate their pie slices quickly and happily, then went up to bed. It was already around ten, but Sam and Mary were planning to stay up late watching Criminal Minds, so the two lovers take the chance to enjoy each other's company. They cuddle close on their bed and just listen to the sounds of the night. They opened the window slightly to let in some of the night sounds. They could hear tree frogs and crickets, a couple dancing to loud music next door, and even an owl somewhere in the woods near their house. Dean got up, much to Cas' protest, walked over to the window, and shut it. He then promptly spun around and grinned at Cas. 

"You get that look from Mary. What are you planning to do with me, Winchester?" Cas asked with a fake look of fear. 

"Oh don't worry Angel, nothing you won't enjoy. Close your eyes." Cas does as he's told. Anticipation starts to swirl in his gut, tingling its way through his body. He hears Dean moving around the room, but can't figure out what he's doing. He doesn't dare open his eyes. After what seems like forever, Cas finally feels a dip in the mattress signaling Dean's return. 

"Open your legs for me, Cas. I can't play with you if you don't open up for me. Very good!" Dean runs his hand lightly over Cas's length, still covered in his jeans and boxers, but through the layers, he can still feel it all. Dean starts light and slow, then begins to go faster. Cas wiggles and twitches trying to gain more pressure, more friction, more _Dean._ He opens his mouth to tell Dean to stop teasing when the older boy puts a shirt in his mouth and tisks. 

"No, no Cas, trust me. You will thank me soon! If it's too much, open your eyes, and I will stop." Castiel nods to show Dean he is ok with this and he understands. Dean pauses and strokes through his hair, giving his lover time to back out if he wants to. When he's satisfied with the wait, he continues his teasing. Castiel hears Dean sit back and remove his closing, he gets upset knowing he doesn't get to see, so he turns his head to the side to show his protest. He hears Dean laugh before trying to move his head back. 

"Come on, Angel. I want you to focus on feeling. Sight would only distract you. I want you to feel every little movement on your skin, every little touch I give you," Cas trusted Dean, so he moved his head back in place. "So good for me Cas." Dean then maneuvered around Castiel until they both were completely without clothes. The boy moaned through the shirt in his mouth when Dean went extra slowly while removing his boxers just to tease him more. Dean took a moment to look at this beautiful being laid out before him. Cas was hard from the teasing and Dean's mouth watered at the sight, but he wanted to continue. He bent down over his boyfriend and kissed his tight lip above the shirt, making Castiel buck a little to get a move on things; he was too hard and needed for all of this teasing.

Dean licked his way down the perfectly presented neck until he reached the chest, paying much attention to the nipples there. He licked and nibbled on them, loving the way Cas lurched up and wiggled his hips looking for friction. He licked one fast, then went to the other one and went slowly, swirling his tongue around and around until he felt Cas curl his toes. He looked up to make sure Cas' eyes were still closed. They were. Then he kissed each nibble gently, blowing on them to make sure they stayed hard and alert while he kissed and nipped down Cas' torso. 

He finally reached the large, needy member. He took a moment to just look at it. The way it twitched with anticipation the more he waited, the precum beading at the tip. When he heard muffled noises coming from Castiel, he finally decided to stop his teasing. He licked the slit first, taking away any drop of precum he could. He loved the bitter salty taste of it, it was the sort of thing you crave and don't quite know why. He then put his lips delicately around just the head, licking in a circle and pressing just right into the slit after every circle. 

He chuckled when Cas bucked up and moaned, making Dean pop off and wait for him to calm back down. _Just what I wanted._ He then sucked in the whole length without warning gagging slightly at first, smirking when Cas arched upward and moaned through his makeshift gag. Dean took pity on the one he loved and sucked just hard enough to cause a wave of intense pleasure to shoot through Castiel's veins, but not so much that it hurt. He then bobbed his head as he moved and licked up and down, applying more pressure and more speed as he went. Dean looked up to watch Cas' face. He was delighted and aroused to see Cas with his mouth open and the shirt dangling out, darker with spit from Cas' mouth. He also noticed how tightly Cas had his eyes shut, trying not to fling them open out of intense pleasure. Dean ran his hands 

Dean ran one hand up to Cas's hard nipples and flicked at them in turn, never stopping his work on Cas elsewhere, the then slipped the other one over his own pleading cock and began to jerk off while sucking Cas off. It was the hottest thing in his life. He liked fucking Cas, oh hell yes! But having more control on the pleasure point on Cas and being able to take him apart with his hands and tongue alone was somehow hotter. Dean felt that anything with Cas would be hotter than it should be able to be. He loved that boy with all of his soul. 

Cas began to squirm and thrash, signs that he was getting close. Dean was too. It's hard to play with such a yummy body and not reach the edge rather quickly. Dean moved the hand from Cas's nipple to his dick so he could slide his mouth off of Cas just long enough to tell him to cum. He had just sunk his mouth halfway down when Cas groaned and humped Dean's mouth with hands gripping tightly to the sheets as he came hard in Dean's mouth, the feeling of the tongue on his slit was almost too much after his orgasm began to fade. Dean came only a couple seconds after Castiel, moaning around Cas's cock adding to the sensations. Dean had prepared a towel before he started for clean up, which he grabbed with all of his remaining energy to clean them off. 

Dean turned off the light and practically fell onto the bed and removed the shirt from his lover's mouth. Cas lazily opened his eyes and looked at Dean with a look of pure adoration and content. 

"Mmm thank you, Dean. You make every day so wonderful, but that? Ughhh! That made today perfect!" Cas smiled a lazy, sleepy smile as he buried his face under Dean's chin. "I love you so much, Dean Winchester. Never forget that." 

"How could I ever?" He kissed the dark hair below him and with that, they fell asleep, cuddled together, happy, and very, _very_ satisfied.  

 


End file.
